


Inside A Soul Mirror

by myukisbyxer



Category: D (Band), Jrock, Jupiter (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The wind rustled through the trees, sending a few colorful leaves to the ground. The streets were empty and the only sound that could be heard was from the cars passing by on the highway further ahead. It had already been dark outside for hours and Tsunehito was walking down the street of his usually calm and quiet neighborhood. This evening however it felt like someone was watching his every step and it made him feel uneasy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside A Soul Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I really hope this makes sense. Written for yet another friend. Thank you sweetie~!

The wind rustled through the trees, sending a few colorful leaves to the ground. The streets were empty and the only sound that could be heard was from the cars passing by on the highway further ahead. It had already been dark outside for hours and Tsunehito was walking down the street of his usually calm and quiet neighborhood. This evening however it felt like someone was watching his every step and it made him feel uneasy.  
  
    “Stupid son of a bitch ass boss, sending me home in this stupid ass outfit just ‘cause someone stole my clothes.” Tsunehito didn’t know if he should try to keep his bare legs or arms warm and decided on doing something in between and switched between keeping his skin on his arms warm in one second and the next rubbing up and down his legs until they were as pink as the dolled up house he lived next to. He looked around again. It really felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn’t pin down wherefrom this feeling came.  
  
Suddenly a light thud was heard and Tsunehito quickly turned his head towards the sound only to spot a fat black cat that had probably just jumped up on his neighbor’s brick wall fence right then. He touched his chest and wondered when he had stopped breathing. It was just a fat cat after all.  
  
    “Jeez, you scared the shit out of me.” The red-head shook his head as the cat meowed meekly at him. He reached out to touch the ridiculously long fur and noticed that it was damp. This cat was probably as cold as he was and only wanted to get to some place warmer. “You look cold, are you coming home with me?” He nodded back to his house as if the cat could understand the gesture. Those dark eyes looked at him for a while, then it turned around and jumped down from the brick wall.  
  
Tsunehito suddenly noticed that the cat was limping and cursed to himself. If it had only been cold he could’ve ignored the way the cat had turned its back towards him and gone home instead, but if he told this story to Asagi he’d never be forgiven for letting a wounded cat walk away without doing something for it. And while his mind was filling with Asagi’s yelling voice he followed the cat as it walked back along the street without much else thought.  
  
    “Come here, kitty.” The red-head called softly as he followed the cat through the underpass at the end of the street. This underpass had once been a heavily trafficked one, but once the high way was built nearly nobody used it anymore. Now it merely served the function of marking the spot in which the town ended and the forest began. He didn’t feel like following the feline through the thick darkness, but the first couple of feet it was still bright enough from the lights in the underpass that he swallowed his pride and started to walk into the nature. “Where did you go?”  
  
The cat appeared in front of him again just a couple of feet along the dirt pathway, calmly watching him as he approached it. It meowed meekly at him again and got up, started walking a little further into the forest and looked back at the red-head as if daring him to go after it. Tsunehito frowned, now so focused on getting the cat that he forgot about the darkness slowly swallowing him up. It lured him further and further inside the forest and soon all the light around him was gone.  
  
His eyes quickly got used to the light of the moon and the way it illuminated everything around him, so there was no problems for him to still spot the moving fur amongst the dark masses of trees and bushes. The only thing that was still gnawing his mind was the cold creeping underneath his skin in a way he couldn’t ignore. Every bare part of his body was burning bright pink and beginning to itch. He should definitely head back as soon as possible.  
  
    “Come here, kitty.” The red-head was closer than ever before and slowly let the cat brush its damp fur across his cold skin. “Come on, I’m freezing my ass off.” He finally caught the cat and picked it up into his arms. It turned its face towards him and meowed meekly yet again. But, before he could understand what was happening the ground disappeared from underneath his feet. And he fell.  
  
  
    ***---***---***  
  
  
Someone was watching over him. He could feel the presence of another person before even slipping back into consciousness. It was as if this person radiated an aura which just screamed at him that he was being watched right now.  But, he couldn’t care less about the strange presence right now as his body slowly woke up second by second along with his mind, making him aware of the roaring pain from the back of his head, the pulsating pain of a split lip and a dull pain across his entire jaw, making him moan in frustration.  
  
    “Fuck!” Tsunehito suddenly lost all sense of patience and got up, feeling his body clearly protesting against his action. “What is-” He interrupted himself as his eyes caught a tall figure standing in front of him, watching him go from pissed off to hesitant within a second. “Going on…?” His eyes finally registered the shocked expression on what he assumed to be the source of the prominent presence from before. It went a couple of moments of complete silence between them before the tall male in front of him turned around with an embarrassed look across his face.  
  
    “Oh dear lord.” The male stated in a very dark voice as he walked away from the red-head.  
  
    “No, don’t you dare ‘dear lord’ me and just walk away! Get back in here, right now!” Tsunehito went mad at the taller male and was about to stand up when the male motioned for him to stay down.  
  
    “I-I’m sorry, thought you were a girl.” The suddenly nervous expression on the taller male’s face made no sense to the red-head.  
  
    “So? What does that have to do with anything?” Tsunehito frowned deeply, every part of him was hurting and it was annoying.  
  
    “Everything!” The male almost yelled back, losing his temper for a brief moment. “I mean nothing. It’s got nothing to do with you being a boy.”  
  
    “A man.” Tsunehito added.  
  
    “What?” The taller figure raised an eyebrow.  
  
    “Not a boy, I’m a fully grown ass man.” Tsunehito glared at the tall figure. He couldn’t help but wonder if he recognized the man from somewhere before.  
  
    “I see.” The male straightened his back and bowed to the red-head. “I apologize, but since I thought you were a girl I didn’t dare to change your clothes.” The male eyed him up and down. “I’ll lend you some of mine, though they might be a bit big for you.”  
  
    “It’s fine.” Tsunehito rolled his eyes. “Where am I by the way? And who are you?” He looked around. There were no windows and the place seemed to be pretty dimly lit.  
  
    “Under the ground.” The male answered vaguely as his facial expression went back into an indifferent state. “My name is Masashi and this is my house.”  
  
    “Your house? You didn’t happen to see a fat cat coming crashing down with me?” Tsunehito wondered as his eyes fell on the dark floor. It was made of bare dirt and he had to take a look at the walls again. Everything was made of some sort of stone or dirt.  
  
    “No.” Masashi folded his hands across his back as an irritated frown came across his forehead. “There’s no other but you and me here.”  
  
    “Are you sure you haven’t seen one? ‘Cause I’m sure I was holding a fat cat while tumbling down here.” The red-head raised an eyebrow.  
  
    “Yes, I’m sure!” The raven-head suddenly snapped at him. “I’m sure I’ve never  _seen_  a  _fat_  cat tumbling down here.”  
  
    “Jeez, you don’t have to be so defensive. I was just asking.” Tsunehito wondered why the male in front of him suddenly was so mad.  
  
    “Maybe it wasn’t so much about what you asked, but more  _how_  you asked it.” Masashi mumbled more to himself than the red-head.  
  
    “What? I only wondered were that fat cat-“  
  
    “I’m not fat!” The raven-head interrupted the red-head by yelling at him. He suddenly looked embarrassed and turned on his heel. “Not that it has anything to do with this.” The male mumbled as he headed for the door. Tsunehito immediately spotted the similar way the raven-head was limping from the cat he had followed before crashing down here.  
  
    “Wait a minute!” He got up despite his body protesting against it and followed after the raven-head. “Are you that fat cat?” He saw ow the taller froze in his steps and looked back at him. Yet again in the same way that cat had done.  
  
    “Why are you asking such a ridiculous question?” Masashi raised an eyebrow and looked really puzzled. But, Tsunehito was going to have none of that. It was already too late to play that game.  
  
    “Can you teach me?” The red-head placed himself in front of the raven-head.  
  
    “Teach you what?” The raven-head’s expression was once again unreadable.  
  
    “Teach me how to become a cat like you.” Tsunehito slapped the male on his chest as if that would bring him to tell his secrets.  
  
    “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Masashi pushed past the red-head and went into the kitchen.  
  
    “Come one, you look exactly like that cat! You’ve got the same limp and everything!” Tsunehito followed after the raven-head and was suddenly very excited. “And if you really don’t know what I’m talking about I suggest that you show me that cat right away, ‘cause otherwise I’m going to nag at you to show me how to change into that cat until you actually do.”  
  
    “Fine.” The raven-head seemed to already be done with the red-head’s talking. “Come here, I’ll show you something.” Masahi began to walk in a different direction and headed towards what looked like a wardrobe. He opened the door and went inside. Tsunehito was fascinated. There was a steep staircase equally as dimly lit as everywhere else built inside the wardrobe.  
  
    “Oh my god.” The red-head walked after the taller carefully, taking his aching body down step by step as painless as he could. It was significantly colder down here than up above. Not that it had been especially warm up there either. But, this temperature made all the muscles in his body ache even more and he could feel his jaw swelling and his lip pulsating for every step he took.  
  
    “Careful.” Masashi motioned for the unusually high threshold. Tsunehito followed after him and suddenly noticed that his knees were aching as well. It was going to be more difficult to go up the stairs than down he concluded. But, he didn’t care too much about that now. He needed to know what this mysterious man was about to show him. Masashi stopped and turned towards him.  
  
    “What?”  
  
    “Please, take a look.” The raven-head motioned for the shorter to go past him and Tsunehito looked down to where he was pointing. It seemed to be a natural built pool of water.  
  
    “I don’t see anything.” The red-head frowned deeply.  
  
    “Lean in further.” Masashi stated calmly and the red-head leant in closer. He gasped. In this angle he should’ve been able to see himself, but instead he saw thick fur, pointy, fluffy ears, dark eyes and a big black nose. It was a reflection of a wolf. “It seems like I can’t teach you to become a cat after all.” The raven-head leant in above Tsunehito, the reflection of cat from before appeared above the wolf’s image.  
  
    “I knew you were that cat!” Tsunehito suddenly yelled in joy.  
  
    “Yes. That cat was me.” Masashi smiled, but also fired a glare towards the red-head. “But, I’m not fat.”  
  
    “Aw, come on! As a cat you look adorable as hell with all that fat hanging from you! Now you just look normal.” Tsunehito stuck out his tongue as the raven-head pulled off a shocked expression. “Now, teach me how to become a cat.”  
  
    “You can’t become a cat.” Masashi sighed heavily.  
  
    “Why not?” The red-head looked like he wanted to fight about it.  
  
    “’Cause your spirit animal is not a cat.” The raven-head answered with a sudden tired voice.  
  
    “It’s not? Why not? What’s a spirit animal and what is mine then?” Tsunehito was confused. The raven-head made no sense again.  
  
    “To answer that in order. First, no it’s not. Second, I don’t know. Third, a spirit animal is a reflection of your soul and is the animal I can teach you to turn into and fourth, your spirit animal is looking back at you right now.”  
  
    “Really?” Tsunehito looked at the reflection again. “A wolf? You can teach me how to become a wolf?!”  
  
    “Yes.” Masashi smiled as the red-head suddenly jumped up.  
  
    “That’s even cooler!” The shorter hugged the raven-head hard around the waist. “How?”  
  
    “You exchange your soul.” The taller laughed as all the color of the red-head’s skin drained away. “The well you’re looking into right now is one of the few soul mirrors left on this Earth.”  
  
    “Have you exchanged your soul?” Tsunehito wondered suddenly really quiet.  
  
    “You’ll have to if you want to become one with your spirit animal.” Masashi folded his hands behind his back once again. “You get it back when you want to come back as yourself again though.”  
  
    “Oh?” The red-head looked down into the well again. The wolf appeared in front of his eyes again.  
  
    “Yes, you see. Once you’re in the water your soul will weld together with your spirit animal, leaving your human body asleep on the bottom of this well and you will emerge a wolf. However it’s not your body, so you can’t steer nor hear anything until you’re back into your human body. All you can really do is watch what your spirit animal is doing. But, if you become friends with your spirit animal, which shouldn’t be too hard since it’s a part of your soul, you can steer its choices and even talk it into doing things you want it to do.”  
  
    “Like, talking it into making me follow after you.” Tsunehito looked stunned at the surface. He didn’t see the obvious uncomfortable expression that suddenly took over the raven-head’s face.  
  
    “I thought you were pretty…” Masashi’s voice was suddenly thick. “And I wanted some company.”  
  
    “And you thought that taking a red-headed, almost naked girl home walking alone on the street was the best choice in company? What was it that you wanted in reality?” The red-head raised an eyebrow as the taller looked like he had just been attacked.  
  
    “It’s nothing like that. I was merely looking for a girl who seemed to be capable of protecting herself if needed.” Masashi suddenly looked sad.  
  
    “Why does it have to be a girl?” Tsunehito persisted.  
  
    “’Cause I thought that if I brought in a girl this time it wouldn’t hurt as much if I lost her.” The raven-head’s was suddenly hard as stone.  
  
    “What happened?” The raven-head saw that the taller was trying to hide behind all the pain he was feeling.  
  
    “Did I mention that this was one of the last few soul mirrors left?” Masashi sighed as Tsunehito nodded slowly. “Bad people are searching for it, you know. And they’re prepared to do anything to get a hold of it. They will even go as far as killing us while we’re asleep inside the well.”  
  
    “Oh.” Tsunehito looked down at the wolf again. “How?”  
  
    “If your body is removed from the well without your soul and spirit animal, the thread tying your soul to your body will be cut and both you and your spirit animal will die.” The raven-head sounded so stoic while he spoke, but Tsunehito could see the bitterness in those words.  
  
    “Oh, did you lose someone you loved that way?” The red-head suddenly understood why he was brought here. Not only because the raven-head was lonely, but also because he was scared, hurt and wanted to be protected.  
  
    “Someone is an understatement.” Masashi suddenly turned away. “I lost my entire family because of this well.” He squeezed his knuckles until they turned white. “Three of my brothers and my two sisters perished because of the bad people searching for this well.” His posture relaxed again. “However, one of my brothers survived and is out there somewhere, but I’m sure he’ll never come back here again for as long as we both live. It’s just too painful.”  
  
    “I’m sorry.” Tsunehito got up on his legs, his knees reminding him that he shouldn’t be up and running right now. “So, you’re all by yourself now?”  
  
    “Yes.” Masashi tensed up when he felt the red-head grab his arm. “I’ve been alone for several years now. The last battle with those bad people took place eight years ago, my brother disappeared one year after that. No other than me has entered this house until now.” The raven-head averted his eyes as Tsunehito stood in front of him and examined his face.  
  
    “Are those bad people gone now?” Tsunehito asked.  
  
    “They’re never gone. We just took out such a large amount of them the last time we battled them. They lost eighty three of their leaders leaving the key information to where we are hidden forgotten. But, they’re still out there, always trying to find their way back inside here.”  
  
    “So…” The red-head stroked along the raven-head’s arm. “If I stay, are you going to teach me how to fight then?”  
  
    “Do you… do you really want to stay?” Masashi’s eyes widened as Tsunehito nodded.  
  
    “Are you kidding me? This is so cool, I want to be a part of this, like right now.” The red-head smiled brightly. “Besides, if you want you can check out my friends as well! We could fill this place with smiles again!”  
  
    “Are you…” Masashi hesitated. This wasn’t really what he wanted. “Are you sure? How about I just teach you some of the basic techniques first?” He looked straight into Tsunehito’s eyes.  
  
    “What do you mean?” The red-head saw the light shade of pink creep across the raven-head’s cheeks.  
  
    “This isn’t a playground, alright? I want to… I want to know that I can train at least one student before bringing in another.” Masashi scratched his head. “Besides, if anything were to happen to them...”  
  
    “I didn’t say it had to be done now! There’s no way I’m sharing this with them right now! This is way too cool and I can’t look like I don’t know anything when they get here, can I?” Tsunehito was talking as if Masashi wasn’t standing in front of him and it made the raven-head smile. “Besides, I do think we need to get to know each other properly before inviting somebody else along. Or what do you say?”  
  
    “I think that’s a good idea.” Masashi nodded.  
  
    “Good! Now, do I just dive in there or do I have to do something special before entering the well?”  
  
    “Don’t dive, jump in feet first.” The raven-head said. “And keep your eyes and mouth closed until you reach the bottom. You’re going to feel weirdly heavy and at one point it’s going to feel like your whole body is tearing apart, but that’s just your body going to sleep while your soul is welded together with your spirit animal. After that you’ll emerge from the well as your spirit animal and you’re probably going to feel a bit nauseous or dizzy for the first couple of minutes since you can’t steer nor hear anything from inside the animal, but that’s perfectly normal.”  
  
    “Cool. Do you mind if I test it right now?” Tsunehito looked so excited that Masashi couldn’t say no to him even if he had wanted to.  
  
    “Why not?” The raven-head followed the shorter back to the well to make sure that everything went as it should. He watched as the red-head stood by the edge and looked down into the water again.  
  
    “Here goes nothing.” Tsunehito jumped into the well and suddenly everything deafly quiet. His body sank deep into the water without his help and soon his feet touched ground again. A roaring sound hit his ears as it felt like his whole body was split apart.  
  
    “ _Don’t open your eyes just yet, my child.”_ A dark voice suddenly rang throughout his whole body down into his very soul.  _“I’m a reflection of your soul and body, running through your veins, connecting everything that is your mind and personality with your skills and muscles. You may already have noticed that I am a wolf which means that I’m fierce and vital in battle. My color is deep red which signifies my passion for life.”_  The vibrating voice paused for just a second. _“That is who you are, my child, and if you allow me I’ll show you why.”_  
  
Tsunehito could feel the power of this wolf sending chills down his back and he nodded fiercely, not knowing if the wolf could see him or not.  
  
    “ _Welcome to my world, my child, you may refer to me as Blood wolf._ ” Suddenly it felt like the ground was disappearing underneath him and within a moment they broke through the surface of the water. Tsunehito could feel the wet fur being shaken and suddenly understood why Masashi’s fur had been damp when he met him. Masashi smiled and petted the wolf carefully, saying something to it and it answered him, but the red-head couldn’t hear a word what they said. But, the red-head couldn’t care less, he wanted to run around and use his legs and explore things.  
  
    “ _Run damn it._ ” Tsunehito thought hard as he wanted the wolf to move around.  
  
    “ _Patience, my child. You’re just a novice, your body won’t be able to handle much further distance than this room just yet._ ” The wolf walked around the room though and let Tsunehito feel the size of his body in this state. Everything seemed to be so small when he walked. He could barely turn around without brushing against the walls due to his length. “ _It’s time to go back now, we can’t exhaust your body too much just yet.”_  
  
    “ _Nooo._ ” The red-head didn’t like that idea, but let the wolf have it his way. After all, it did know his soul from inside out.  
  
    “ _Patience, my child, you’ll have plenty of time to play with me._ ” The wolf jumped into the water again. “ _Tell the cat of ashes that I send him our blessing._ ” A loud roar was heard and yet again this feeling of his body splitting apart hit him hard. Suddenly he could feel how he became heavier and heavier, but with a push with his feet he broke the surface again. This time being able to hear and move around as he wanted to.  
  
    “How was it?” Masashi pulled Tsunehito out of the well and watched him shake the water off of him in the same way the wolf had done before.  
  
    “Amazing!” The red-head beamed. “Though I wish I could’ve been him for a lot longer than that, but I guess it’s an alright start.”  
  
    “It was a fantastic start. With an animal as big as yours I’m amazed you managed to take a couple of laps across the room.” Masashi turned to fetch the red-head a towel. “Most owners of such big animals tend to hang onto the edge for a while before letting themselves turn back again. I’m expecting great things to come from you.”  
  
    “Well, he told me that he was a Blood wolf and that it meant that I’m vital in battle and the deep red stood for passion for life.” Tsunehito couldn’t stop talking about it.  
  
    “Ah, that’s why your fur was as dark red as your hair. That’s amazing.” Masashi looked at the red-head with curious eyes as he tossed him the towel. “You know most people get their natural hair color for their fur, but not you.” Masashi smiled. “Though, it was almost as dark as the black, but I’ll tell you that if people see you outside they’ll definitely notice the red hint in your fur and you will be nicknamed something along Blood wolf in people’s stories.”  
  
    “Really?” Tsunehito smiled wide. “Wow, I can’t imagine having a reputation like that.”  
  
    “Yes, while people like me who only have a stupid fat cat as a spirit animal will be known as that stupid fat cat and nothing more.” The raven-head shook his head.  
  
    “My wolf told me to send the cat of ashes his blessing.” Tsunehito nodded as Masashi looked doubtfully at him. “Is that you and what does he mean?”  
  
    “Yes, that’s me.” The raven-head smiled weakly. “Or I turned into the cat of ashes as my family was taken from me. Ashes are supposed to mean growth and new life, but I can’t help but thinking of it as death and destruction.” Masashi suddenly looked sad again. “And the cat is because I’ve got nine lives and always land on my feet apparently. But, I think of it more as a curse than a blessing, I will probably have to survive more death before being allowed to finally rest.”  
  
    “Don’t say things like that.” Tsunehito was suddenly upset. “You’ve got me now. I’ll use my Blood wolf and fight with you to the end. I will not let you die before me.”  
  
    “You barely know me.” Masashi shook his head. “Why are you so willing to risk your life for someone who is surrounded by death and will most likely get killed in a battle?”  
  
    “I don’t care. My Blood wolf gave you a blessing for some reason and I’m going to find out exactly why.” Tsunehito suddenly looked determined. “And don’t tell me that my own soul is wrong about this, ‘cause I know it’s right. I could feel it vibrating through my bones while he told me this.”  
  
    “Do you really want to know why he gave me his blessing?” Masashi was suddenly fueled by Tsunehito’s fierceness.  
  
    “Yes!” Tsunehito almost yelled.  
  
    “Fine, suit yourself.” Masashi suddenly leant over to place a kiss on the red-head’s cheek. It went really quiet for a moment.  
  
    “Hah!” Tsunehito almost yelled again. “I knew it! I fucking knew it! You’re just as perverted as everyone else, you bastard.” He laughed as the raven-head’s cheeks took a deeper and deeper shade of red.  
  
    “Well, your soul was the one that gave me permission to do that.” Masashi stuck out his tongue as well. He could feel how his life was coming back every minute he spent with the fierce red-head. “And don’t you tell me that your soul is wrong about this.”  
  
    “It isn’t.” Tsunehito leant in to place a kiss on the raven-head’s cheek as well. He smiled and patted his other cheek. “Now, carry me up the stairs or I’ll be a really difficult student to deal with.”  
  
    “Do you mean that this is your version of a nice student?” The raven-head raised an eyebrow. “We’ve got a tunnel leading out of this room right behind that shelf of books and if you don’t like the stairs that the best way to go.”  
  
    “Great.” The red-head jumped into Masashi’s arms in a way that forced him to take a grip around him or they’d both fall down. “Carry me to my room that way then,  _kitten_.”  
  
    “Do not give me such nicknames.”  
  
    “Whatever, kitten.”  
  
    “I swear to god I’ll drop you into the well again.” The raven-head started to walk behind the bookshelf he had pointed at.  
  
    “Then I’ll come up and bite your ass.” Tsunehito playfully bit into the air as if that would scare Masashi from doing such a thing.  
  
    “Are you always like this?”  
  
    “Only when my whole fucking body hurts ‘cause it fell down into an underground fucking house.”  
  
    “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
    “You bet your ass you are.” Tsunehito let the sudden silence be unbroken and fell into deep thought instead. He wanted to learn everything this man had to offer him and he wanted to become strong enough to protect him as well. It wasn’t going to be easy. But, some day the people on this Earth would be fascinated by the legend that was the Blood wolf and his cat companion. And it all would start right here.


End file.
